


The Fanfiction

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: Poker Face [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas you adorable shit, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Human Castiel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Sex, and writes great porn, castiel is pure af, fight me, for no fucking reason, some kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: When Cas writes a Stucky porno fanfic, he doesn't think he'll be any good. His friends find out just how great of a writer he is. No actual sex, but some kink implied. Pure crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my other fics, but this just sort of happened.  
> Btw don't freak out but I changed my name. I'm now wish_I_was_a_dalek.

"I'm really not that good," Cas told his friends while handing them copies of the story he'd written. Dean, Sam, Kevin, and Charlie sat around the kitchen to read the thing Cas had been working on all week. Dean was personally jealous; this fic was taking up all his boyfriend's time.

"Don't worry, Cas. I'm sure it's great," said the ever-encouraging moose named Sam.

Cas smiled at Sam, the smile that made Dean fall in love with this adorable angel in the first place. Dean suddenly wanted to be supportive, too. "Even if it isn't, we won't tease you for it," he tried, smiling. Cas made a face. "Sorry, I don't know how to help people," Dean sighed.

Cas had told them this was a total Stucky porno when his friends agreed to proofread it for him. Charlie was on board from the moment she heard the words "Stucky" and "Gay." After all, she was always willing to help out a friend.

Kevin was a little less enthusiastic, but no one could really resist Castiel's puppy-dog eyes for long. They were heart melting.

So the four friends all sat down to read. That's when it got weird.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked when the fidgeting started. "Am I really that bad?"

Charlie looked at Kevin like, _Is this guy for real?_ and Dean and Sam shared an awkward glance, not quite meeting each-other's eyes. At last, Charlie spoke up.

"Personally, _I'm_ impressed," she smirked. "Kevin's embarrassed, Dean's horny, and I'm pretty sure Sam's questioning his sexuality."

"I am NOT!" Sam shouted, his voice way too high.

After a few snorts from Sam's disbelieving friends, they quickly congratulated Cas on his honestly amazing writing, gave him a tip or two, and dispersed until Cas was left alone with Dean. "So? what did you think?" Cas asked his boyfriend.

"I think it was pretty good. I liked Bucky's excuse to get Steve in the shower with him. They really might've run out of hot water." Cas snorted a bit. "But I did think the part with the handcuffs was inaccurate."

Cas smirked. "Do you want to show me how it's done?"

"Yes, actually." Dean advanced on his boyfriend. "And I will."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you (probably like two people but oh well) who are waiting for me to update Sirius's Pet, hold on a little longer; I'm almost done with the second chapter. I'll post it by Sunday (I hope). I had to stop writing for a while and I just don't have much time anymore, but I promise I WILL complete Sirius's Pet, as well as my other fics. I won't leave y'all hangin' ;)


End file.
